You Are the One
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: College students Zelda Harkinian and Ike Greil couldn't be more different, and they seem to think so too. Now being forced to hang out just for their friends benifits, they learn that maybe they aren't so different after all? ZeldaXIke Valentine Day short
1. Fate

Hey guys! This one is another Valentines Day story as I promised from my other story. As I'm sure you guys know, I love Valentine's Day, and my top two pairings are ZeldaXLink and ZeldaXIke, I'm sure you'll have no problem telling which story is which, I hope you enjoy the story and have a very Lovely Valentine's Day!

* * *

"Please! Please! Please! Please! _PLEASE!_" my best friend Peach pleaded with me as we are our Chinese take-out. I looked at her irritatingly as I tried to ignore her and continued with my math homework.

"Come on Zel, for me?" she continued, not taking the hint to shut up. I glared at her once more before turning away. She was currently begging me to do a double date because the guy she has a crush on wouldn't go out with her unless she could find someone for his friend.

Thats where I come in, but I refuse because the _friend,_ is Ike Greil. It's not that he's gross or anything, he's very handsome with a tall, muscular frame, dark blue hair with bangs that grazed his eyebrows from time to time and the deepest eyes I've ever seen, so his appearance isn't what turns me off, it's his personality, he's cold, rude and sexist.

He's also cocky, and arrogant, with this lazy smirk that'll melt any girl within a mile, it doesn't help that he's intelligent too. "Peach, for the thousandth time; NO" I lightly shoved her away, rolling my eyes when she pouted.

"Come Zel! Please! You haven't been out with a guy since that Jackass of an Ex-boyfriend, Marth" she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she said his name, her facial expression was enough to make me laugh.

After another hour of pleading, begging and crying, I reluctantly agreed to go. "Yay! Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou!" she squealed, giving me one of the tightest hugs ever. It was getting hard to and I was trying to pry her hands off when I was dropped on to the floor.

Hard.

"Oh! I have to call Pit! Or text? Oh I can't wait!" I watched as Peach ran to her room in record time, and winced as I got up. Great... Just what I need, a purple butt, I thought, sighing and returning to my work, regretting my decision already.

* * *

"Hey dude, wake up" I felt someone nudge my leg, I groaned and rolled over, covering my face with my pillow, efficiently blocking out my annoying friend and roommate. Not a minute later, the warm covers I had disappeared, along with my pillow.

Not giving up, I threw my arm over my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, even though it was probably only six thirty at night on a Tuesday. "Dude" Pit tried again, this time a little louder.

"What the Hell do you want?" I asked roughly, still not looking at him. I was beginning to think that he'd left when there was no answer when I landed on the ground. "Dude! What the Fuck man?" I slowly sat up from the floor, rubbing my head and glaring at Pit, who looked pretty proud of himself.

He just shrugged, giving me a half smile, sticking out his hand to help me up. Still feeling pissed, I tugged his hand not too gently and watched in satisfaction as he flipped and landed on his back.

"Ugh, should've seen that one" he groaned, as I laughed. I smirked at him, as we both got up from the ground.

"Thanks for the gentle wake up" I said sarcastically, heading over to our mini fridge and grabbing two Cokes and handing one to Pit.

"Pft, like being gentle would wake you up" he snorted, opening his can of pop. Now it was my turn to shrug, he wasn't wrong, I might've just continued to sleep if he was gentle.

"So what the Hell did you want? Or was flipping me off my bed just for fun?" I asked him, raising a brow at him.

He chuckled, "Little bit of both. You remember Peach?"

I thought for a moment, "Short-ish, blonde, super perky, and the girl you've had a thing for for about four years now?" his face colored a little but he nodded his head. "What 'bout her?"

"Hope you're not doing anything, but we're going on a double date with her and her friend"

I stared at him like he was crazy, "_We?_ Why would I agree to such a stupid thing?"

He gave me an exasperated look, "Come on dude, hear me out"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, signaling for him to continue. "Peach's friend is Zelda, you know Zelda right?"

"Taller than Peach, long brown hair with slightly darker eyes, stubborn, and really smart? Yeah, I know her" I shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding his eyes.

Zelda Harkinian. Most everyone knows her, top student, little snobby I think, like she's above everyone else. I've seen her a couple times in the hall, and don't get me wrong, she's totally gorgeous, but definitely _not_ my type.

"So what do you say Ike?" Pit asked a little while later.

"Uh, absolutely not" I pushed myself off the wall and started walking out when Pit grabbed my arm.

"Hey, help a guy out would ya? She's not bad you know"

"And what if she's a Bitch?" I shook his hand off and gave him a bored look.

"Then you can punch me in the face!" I laughed, he must be pretty desperate to offer that up. Well, what do I have to lose.

I sighed, giving in, he must have known because he broke out in a huge smile, I was afraid he'd break his jaw or something.

"Thanks! I owe ya one!" he called as he ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. I sighed again, shaking my head and wondering what I had gotten myself into.

Guess we'll know soon...


	2. Fateful Day

Hey everyone! I actually planned on updating sooner but things came up. If you've read 'Finally with You'; which I updated first, it'll tell you why. But if you didn't, it was because I was lazy and because I went to see Shen Yun preform, which they were amazing btw, and it lasted a lot longer than I expected... Anyways, I'll be updating tomorrow as well! Hope you have a Wonderful Valentine's Day and a Great Weekend!

Special thanks to Amidst the Shadows for following and favoriting!

* * *

"Zellie! Wake up! C'mon lazy bum!" Peach hollered, throwing multiple items around, searching for who knows what. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was only five thirty in the morning.

I racked my brain, trying to see why I absolutely needed to wake up this early on a Wednesday. We didn't have class today, it wasn't anyone's birthday and no one died.. Or at least I didn't think so..

Shurgging those thoughts away, I turned and buried myself underneath my warm blankets. I was half asleep when they were rudely taken from me. "What the Hell!" I bolted up ice cold water was poured on my face.

Mi glared at Peach who stood there smirking with a bucket in her hand, "I warned you..." she shrugged at me.

"Remind me again why I haven't slaughtered and hung you up like a pig" I growled, wiping the water from my eyes.

"Because," she said dramatically, striking a pose, "You love me too much" she answered, batting her eyelashes at me.

I snorted, "Loving you a lot less right now" I muttered, hoping out of bed and heading for the bathroom, all the while shivering.

"That's not possible" Peach sung, returning to her rummaging.

"Can you please tell me why you've just assaulted me at five in the morning?" I asked, getting ready for the day since I was wide awake.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We're meeting the guys at the Amusement Park at eight"

"Then why'd you wake me up at five!?"

"Because, you have to help me get ready!"

"You need three hours to get ready? We're just going to the Amusement Park!"

"I know... But still.." I sighed, giving up. For the next two hours, Peach and I both helped each other pick out outfits. Since we were going to the Amusement Park, I chose a comfortable outfit, and Peach chose a cute sport outfit... Not sure why, but she did.

"Dressing to impress huh?" I laughed as I took in her tight fitting white tank top with a pink jacket, and black yoga pants. Her blonde hair tied in to a neat bun with a few strands framing her face.

"Maybe.." she giggled slightly blushing, "Well you look adorable too! Trying to impress anyone..?" she bumped me in the shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up" I mumbled, shoving her back, blushing despite everything. I looked down at my favorite purple button up that I matched with dark jeggins and black flats. My long hair was held in its usual half up, half down hairdo. "Yup.. I'm one sexy beast alright" I said sarcastically, as we made our way downstairs.

According to Peach, the guys were supposed to pick us up soon. I watched as Peach paced around the room, glancing at the clock every ten seconds before glancing at her watch ever fifteen seconds. It was only about eight in the morning... Which ment almost thirty minutes more of her pacing.

I sighed, _This is going to be a long day..._ I thought, getting up and microwaving some popcorn, _Might as well enjoy the show._

The guys came ten minutes early, and I was surprised when they brought flowers as well. I cautiously took the ones that Ike begrudgingly handed to me, Okay, he more likely shoved them in my face, but whatever.

I looked over at Peach and saw her practically jump Pit when he shyly presented his flowers.

"Hey, get a room you two!" Ike shouted, making me snicker as we both watched the two blush and separate. Clearing his throat, Pit held out his hand and took Peach to his car, I was about to follow them when Ike stopped me.

He shook his head when I looked at him questionably, "Sorry Princess, but we're not riding with the lovebirds" he motioned me to follow him and we headed outside, there wasn't another car so I wondered what we were riding.

When Peach and Pit both drove away, I finally saw a motorcycle parked by our mailbox. "Do you expect me to ride that?" I asked, surprised.

"You could always walk" he responded, raising his brow challengingly, "Didn't know you were scared to ride bikes"

I met his challenging look with one of my own, "I don't get scared easily Sweetheart" we continued to stare at each other, both refusing to back down until he started laughing and for some reason I found myself laughing a long.

"Maybe you're not so bad Princess" he muttered so quietly I barely heared him.

"What was that?" instead of answering, he turned and walked over to his bike, tossing a helmet my way, which I caught just as it was about to hit me.

"You coming or what?" he asked, straddling his bike. I gave it a wary look, before taking a tentative step towards it.

Ike watched me as I slowly made my way over, helping me up on to the bike. "Hold on tight" he instructed, kicking the kickstand.

"To what?" I looked around but found nothing to hold on to. Ike sighed, agitated, grabbing my hand and wrapping it around his waist. I blushed when my hands came in contact with his hard, muscular stomach. "Uh, like this?" I asked meekly, my arms loosely hanging on.

"If you want to end up like road kill. Hold on tighter" before I could respond, he took off, causing me to sqeak in surprise and hold on to him for dear life.

He chuckled and sped up, zooming past buildings and cars, the wind whipping through his dark hair.

As we rode on, I began to relax my death grip on his waist, taking in the scenerary that whipped past us and relishing the cool air. This isn't too bad.. I thought, laughing a little.

Feelong relaxed, my eye lids suddenly became heavier, probably due to the fact that Peach woke me up at five when she kept me up until midnight last night, the exhaustion finally caught up to me and I gently rested my cheek on Ike's firm back, the warmth pulling me in to a light sleep.

Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought...

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day! I'll be continuing this story, hopefully finishing it in the next couple of days... Thanks for reading everybody! Until next time where our favorite couple enjoys some fun at the Amusement Park!


	3. Destiny Date

Hey everyone! Hope you had a very Special Valentine's Day! I'm back with another chapter! As always, I've been extremely lazy and have neglected writing... But I'm back! I've been reading a couple more Fanficts and decided it was about time to get off my lazy Ass and start writing. This'll probably be the longest chapter in this story, hope you like this chapter!

Special thanks to Purple Mercenary for favoriting and Purple Mercenary and Jun-Himekawa for following!

* * *

Purple Mercenary: Sorry for the late review and that is so cute! I should have seen the motorcycle coming, but I was surprised! A good surprise! Good job and hope you update soon.

_TRF:_ Thanks! Glad you've read and enjoyed the story so far! I actually got the motorcycle after reading a book on my Kindle, and since Ike can be "Bad Ass" sometimes it seemed appropriate xD

Concisponic: Aw, that was a cute chapter. I see your writing has got better, and the plot is quite interesting and managed to make me laugh (the part where Ike shoves the flowers in her face specifically). I look forward to the next chapter :)

_TRF:_ Hehe, thanks. My writing has definitely improved a lot xD I see you've checked out some of my others then...? And I'll make sure to include many more funny parts in this story :)

* * *

I chuckled as I felt Zelda's death grip loosen slightly as we zoomed past cars, enjoying the cool wind and the warm body pressed against my back. I glanced back a minute later and saw that Zelda had fallen asleep, a peaceful look on her face while she lightly snored, oblivious to the fact that I was watching her.

I thought back to the moment I actually met her, and though we didn't talk very much, I could tell that she wasn't what I first thought she was.

_"Come on Ike, she's not that bad" Pit sighed, when I refused to get out of bed._

_"Whatever man. I don't even understand why I have to wake up so damn early. The Suns not even up" I grumbled, snuggling deeper in to the blanket._

_"Because, were supposed to meet the girls at eight"_

_I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at my phone, "Dude, it's not even _five_ yet!" I exclaimed, chucking my pillow at him, "You haven't even gone on a proper date with that chick and you're already a love sick idiot" I muttered, heaving my body up and trudging to the bathroom._

_"Whatever" he replied, rolling his eyes at me, "Hurry up, I'm taking you shopping"_

_"You're doing what?" I asked, poking my head out of the bathroom, I was in the middle of brushing my teeth so it didn't come out right, it was more like "Mor duin hwat ow?"_

_"You. Are. Going. _Shopping_" he said slowly this time, like I was retarded._

_I scowled at him, "I heard what you said Smart Ass. But I don't see why I should go shopping"_

_Pit threw me a look, "You are not going on a first date with a girl and not show up with something" I just sighed, giving up, there was no point in arguing with him, even though I didn't want to go buy something for some stuck up girl._

_So, I let Pit drag me in to some flower shop that smelled like girly perfume, where he then took about an hour just looking at a bouquet and then moving on to another one. I sighed, running my hands through my hair, __This is going to be a long day_

_After two long hours, Pit finally chooses his bouquet and we head over to the girls house since "Grandma" wasted so much time. _

_When they opened the door, I noticed that Peach probably took more time on her outfit than Zelda, even though they both looked great. Shaking my head from those thoughts, I shoved the flowers in Zelda's face and waited for a complaint that never came._

_Instead she blinked those pretty eyes of hers and accepted them, glancing over at the two love birds._

Small movement shook me from my thoughts and I parked my bike in a vacant spot.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep, I turned to see her snuggle up to my back and chuckled at her sleepy expression.

"No Princess, we're meeting up with our friends for some coffee first" I gently pried her hands from my waist and helped her off. As we walked in, I sent a quick text to Pit, telling him that we've arrived.

Glancing around the room, Zelda spotted Peach and headed over to where she was. I noticed that Pit wasn't with her when his text came in, telling me he was in line.

After replying, I walked over to the girls table, it didn't go unnoticed that they stopped talking when I arrived. I rose an eyebrow at them, but didn't say anything. "Princess," I turned towards Zelda instead, "What do you want?" I indicated to the line with my head when she didn't understand.

"Oh, uh, I'll have a caramel frappuccino" she stood to walk in line with me, but I pushed her back down, shaking my head.

"It's on me" I walked away before she could protest anymore and stood in line, a little behind Pit.

"How's it going?" Pit asked as we stood waiting for our beverages. "With Zelda I mean"

"Fine I guess" I scratched the back of my neck, not seeing where he was getting at.

"I told you she was cool" he flashed me a mischievous smile, as if he knew something I didn't.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yeah... So she's not all that stuck up, what about it?" he just laughed, shaking his head at me. "Well, how's it going with Happy over there?" I asked him, changing the topic.

"Great!" I watched amused as he went on to talk about how amazing she was. _The poor idiots already in deep, _I thought,_ I'll be damned if that ever happened to me._

"Ike?" Pit's voice brought me out of my thoughts, he was staring at me curiously, with our drinks in hand.

"What?"

"You're staring..." he grinned, handing me Zelda's and my drink.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were just starig at Zelda with a smile on your face"

"What? I was not" I muttered, turning away and heading over to the table. _Shit, was I? _Zelda smiled when I handed her drink, and I unconsciously returned it._ Oh Fuck, I was screwed. _I sighed irritably, rubbing my face with my hand.

* * *

"So, where to first?" I asked the group, looking down at the map I took. "Guys?" I looked up to see that Peach and Pit had disappeared somewhere and Ike was leaning against the wall, staring at me.

"Looks like we've been ditched, guess it's just you and me Princess" I felt my cheeks heat up when I met his searing and turned quickly, _Damn it, what's he doing to me?_ I sighed softly, trying to calm my beating heart.

"Uh yeah, so where do you want to go first?" I cleared my throat, hiding my face in the map.

"Where ever you want" I looked around as we walked, before a game caught my eye.

"How about there?" I pointed to a stand where two boys were currently shooting targets.

"Can you even aim?" he teased, an eyebrow raised in skepticism. I smiled up at him, unknown to him, I used to play a lot of these games with my older brother and I've gotten pretty good at it.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" I challenged. "If I win... You'll switch places with the person in the dunk tank" I glanced over at the guy who was freezing in his seat as people tried hit the target.

"And if I win... You'll have to ride that" Ike pointed to the biggest rollar coaster in the amusement park. My throat went dry as I watched the people in it zoom past before looping around, twisting and turning upside down, before disappearing from sight.

I gulped, let's just say that I'm not the biggest fan of rollar coasters... "Deal" we shook hands and the contest began.

* * *

_Ding!_ I laughed as I watched Ike fall down into the water for the fourth time. That's what he gets for underestimate girls. The girl beamed happily as everyone high-fived her as she made her way towards her friends.

"Had enough yet?" I asked, leaning against the tank, Ike shot me a look as he lifted himself up out of the water.

"You girls and your accuracy" he muttered, wiping the water off of his face. Lucky for him, Peter, the previous dunker, was ready to let him off the hook. Taking the towel he handed my, I passed it on to Ike, briefly using it as a shield while he shook his hair out like a dog.

"I am never making a bet with you again" Ike chuckled, running the towel through his hair. I shrugged, smiling at him. "So, where to now Princess?"

"How about... That?" I pointed to an easy looking ride, it was pretty tall, it had about four carts and from what I saw it wasn't too bad. Plus, it was colorful.

"You sure know how to pick 'em" he shook his head, but I saw a faint smile on his lips. Surprisingly, he took my hand as if it was the most natural thing, and pulled me in line. My heart was beating faster now, and I had a feeling it wasn't because of the ride, sensing my uneasiness, Ike gently squeezed my hand, "Don't worry Princess, I'll be there" _That's what I'm worried about_, I thought, taking a deep breath

"Let's never do that again.. For my stomachs' sake" I groaned, clutching my stomach which is currently still flipping inside out. Turns out the ride was worse than I thought. It was okay at the beginning but then came the flipping and turning and dropping. Bile rose up my throat just thinking about it. "It's not funny you Asshole" I scowled, slapping Ike's arm when he laughed.

"It wasn't that bad Princess" he chuckled, "Come on, why don't we go sit on the bench?" I sighed in relief as I plopped down on the bench, I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, I found that I was cuddled against Ike.

I jumped away in surprise and stared at him. "Wha- How?" I stuttered, my mind racing to catch up.

"You fell asleep a minute after sitting down. It's been about an hour," he provided, handing me a bottle of water, which I graciously accepted. Before I could ask anything else, someone called our names.

"Peach?" I asked, watching my best friend walk over, hand in hand with Pit. "Where have you guys been?"

"Oh you know, around" she smiled happily. If her smile grows any bigger, it's gonna fall off her face, I thought, eyeing the happy couple suspiciously.

"O-kay," I said slowly, "So what now?" I glanced around seeing that the sky was turning dark, it must have been around seven.

"We should go on the Ferris Wheel!" Peach squealed, her eyes shining as much as her smile. _Something's is definitely up with her,_ I sighed quietly. We all agreed since there was nothing else to do and stood in line.

After ten slow minutes pasted by, it was finally our turn, the only problem was that I would be stuck in a small cart. With Ike. Before Peach and Pit stepped in to their cart before us, she turned around to face me, the mischevious twinkle back in her eyes and she threw a wink at me, glancing from Ike and I suggestively.

I shook my head at her, my heart poundibg as I stole a glance at Ike to see if he saw that. I sighed when I saw that he was busy talking to the person who ran the machine, not sure if I was relieved or disappointed.

Something felt off when we stepped on to the cart, Ike suddenly looked a little nervous, though it could have been my imagination. We sat in an awkward silence and I turned to look outside.

I gasped, not realizing that we were already so high up from the ground. "You'll be fine Princess" Ike whispered softly in my ear, I turned around, only to run in to his hard chest.

He caught me as I stumbled backwards, bringing me in to a gentle embrace. "Um, thanks" I mumbled, moving quickly away from him, my face flushing red. The cart suddenly swung to a stop, throwing me off balance once again sending me in to Ike.

He chuckled as he caught me in his arms, and I saw that we were now at the top of the Ferris Wheel. I turned to look outside at the sparkling lights of the other rides before shyly glancing up at Ike.

The light from the other rides bathed his strong features in a soft glow, making his eyes light up as I stared up at him. Time seemed to slow as I watched Ike's face get closer to mine. I closed my eyes just as his lips came in contact with mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, savoring his warmth.

* * *

Heheh, I guess we can end with that for this chapter. I am so so so sorry for the late update! Sorry if this chapter was bad... A little bit of writers block, that and I don't really know how to make the kissing scenes. So many things have happened and I've been busy, but I'll try to make it up to you guys. Anyways, this story is coming to an end soon, I hope you've enjoyed it! Until next time my Lovelies!


End file.
